Hulk (Yost Universe)
| team = | fam = | ally = | wxm = | aemh = all | video = | voice = Fred Tatasciore | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} :Hulk is from the Christopher Yost Animated Universe. Hulk is the alternate personality of and member of the . Biography While testing an experimental testing gamma bomb, Bruce Banner mistakenly drove out onto the testing field and was caught in the blast. He absorbed massive amounts of gamma radiation and was transformed into the Hulk. Hulk Vs Wolverine After coming to understand how the Hulk transformation works, Banner worked on numerous cures for the Hulk, but was unsuccessful. At some point, he also came into conflict with in his Hulk persona when he was blamed for an attack on a town. Wolverine attacks Bruce, because he has the scent of toxin, causing him to turn him into the Hulk. Their initial encounter was left inconclusive as both combatants were captured by , , and of the , who are looking to turn him into a weapon. Brought to the labs, it was revealed that the Hulk was used (unbeknown to him) to get Wolverine back. Breaking free, Wolverine was able to draw out the Hulk by gutting Banner. In turn, the enraged Hulk went on a rampage, tearing Lady Deathstrike's arms off, knocking Sabretooth deep into the facility and beating Omega Red into a pulp. Both Hulk and Wolverine would survive and continue their earlier fight, the Hulk coming out as the winner, crushing the escaped Deadpool as he celebrated surviving the destruction of the Weapon X facility. Avengers The Incredible Hulk is the accidental creation due to genetic gamma experiments by Dr. Bruce Banner. Bruce saw Hulk as a monster, though he is not the only one both the United States military and want to use Hulk and other gamma test subjects as weapons. After many failed attempts he gave up on trying to cure himself. However, that did not stop the , led by , from trying to destroy him and the Hulk so they could use the Hulk as a weapon. believed that should use his incredible resources to help the Hulkbusters stop "that monster" but Tony refused. At some point Bruce made his way to where he hoped to find , though he was followed by the Hulkbusters. Bruce found the Absorbing Man in a outside the city. He claimed that he could cure Absorbing Man, but he did not want Bruce to cure him. The two began fighting, causing Hulk to emerge. The two fought for some time when the Hulkbusters finally found them. They began firing on the two but they were no match for the two superpowered beings. Hulk then started to protect the Hulkbusters from Absorbing Man, causing the villain to believe Hulk had gone soft. Eventually the Hulkbusters were ordered by S.H.I.E.L.D. to stand down as and arrived. Hulk defeated Absorbing Man but had to deal with the two government agents. During the battle a S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft was damaged and would have crashed if Hulk had not saved it. This caused Hawkeye to doubt what he believed about the Hulk. Eventually the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents overpowered and defeated Hulk. Hulk became Bruce again and the two took him to the where they took a blood sample of Bruce to study the Hulk. There Bruce expressed to Hawkeye that the government just wanted to recreate the Hulk. Black Widow broke into the blood samples and stole Bruce's blood. She then took it to a group of agents where she intended to give it to her real bosses. However, Hawkeye followed and stopped the transaction. Unfortunately Black Widow killed the agents and reported that Hawkeye was the traitor. Black Widow then took the sample as she thanked HYDRA. Hulk Vs Thor Wolverine vs Hulk Sometime later, Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. contacted Banner and asked him to develop a cure for a creature known as the Wendigo, said to be a hiker that had succumbed to a curse. He was presented with samples of the creature and was able to create a cure. He then accompanied a small strike force of elite S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who were going to stop the creature. However, unknown to Banner, he was brought as bait and only realized it once he was pushed out of the helicopter carrying the team. Upon landing, he once again transformed into the Hulk and fought off both the Wendigo and later attacked the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter as it was retreating from the area. Knowing the Wendigo threat was getting out of hand, Nick Fury contacted Wolverine and told him that the Hulk was destroying towns along the Canadian border. Wolverine only agreed to help when Fury revealed that he had information on the X-Men and threatened to sell the information to Senator Kelly if he didn't cooperate. Although Wolverine agreed to the mission, he didn't believe Fury's story. As Wolverine arrived, he was confronted by the Hulk. He attempted to talk to the Hulk, but when Wolverine revealed his claws, the Hulk remembered their previous skirmish and attacked him. Although the Hulk had the upper hand in their fight, Wolverine succeeded in incapacitating him by shoving a grenade in his mouth, which exploded and knocked the Hulk unconscious, who regressed back into Banner. When he regained consciousness, he and Wolverine were sitting in a cave. Wolverine explained that he was familiar with Bruce Banner and the Hulk, and that he had his doubts about Fury's words from the beginning. Banner, confused, asked if he knew Wolverine, to which he responded that his Hulk persona did. Banner explained to Wolverine that he was brought in by Nick Fury to help stop the Wendigo and that he had engineered a cure for creature which was likely still in the downed S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter. Wolverine picked up the scent of the wreckage, but also pointed out that the Wendigo was following them. They both rushed towards the chopper, but they eventually ran into the Wendigo. However, the Wendigo was accompanied by a few grey creatures just like it. Banner theorized that the creature's bite infected humans and transformed them into creatures just like the Wendigo. Wolverine forced Banner to go on ahead. He reluctantly agreed and Wolverine continued to fight off the creatures. Banner eventually found the downed helicopter, which had landed in a tree, but he was followed by the white Wendigo. Wolverine caught up to them as well and tried to hold off the creatures, while Banner tried to climb up to the helicopter. Banner eventually succeeded in getting on board the helicopter, but one of the Wendigo creatures followed him and jumped into the chopper as well, knocking it from the tree. Upon landing, Banner transformed into the Hulk, knocked out the creature, and emerged from the wreckage. The other Wendigo creatures attacked the Hulk and Wolverine used the distraction to retrieve the cure. While the Hulk was fighting the creatures, Wolverine began to shoot the tranquilizers containing the serum into the creatures. The Hulk managed to see Wolverine and began to attack him instead. That attack did not last long, as the original Wendigo tried to attack the Hulk while he was distracted. Wolverine proceeded to cure the rest of the creatures before attacking the original one. Doing so stopped the creature's assault on the Hulk, and all of the creatures, including the original one, reverted into the missing S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. While Wolverine was distracted, the Hulk picked him up by his head and was enraged. Wolverine apologized for attacking him and told him that he would not do it again. Although reluctant to believe him, the Hulk released Wolverine and proceeded to walk off but reverted to Banner and stopped. Confused, Banner asked what had happened, but Wolverine just told him "Don't ask." Later, Wolverine and Banner waited for Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. with the missing S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in custody. As Fury arrived, he congratulated Wolverine for saving many innocent people. Wolverine, however, stated that he felt that he was cleaning up their mess and revealed that he found out that the Wendigo was actually an experiment from S.H.I.E.L.D. that had gotten out of control. Banner was infuriated as well, telling Fury that controlling a monster was an impossible task. Fury just laughed at this and told both Banner and Wolverine that they were only tools for him to use when he needed them. Wolverine then threatened that if Fury told anyone what he knew about the X-Men, he would inform Fury's superiors about Fury's involvement with the Wendigo. However, before Wolverine decided to leave, he turned and punched Banner in the face. When asked what he was doing, Wolverine said that the Hulk wanted to thank him too. Banner transformed into the Hulk and sent Wolverine flying a long distance away. When Wolverine landed, he looked up and said "Have fun, Fury." Personality Hulk is extremely aggressive. He causes destruction to his surroundings and beats anything in his path. After some time, Hulk respected people and had the thought of helping them instead of hurting them. Hulk can talk with Bruce as his dormant persona and decided to join the Avengers to help innocent people and show them that he can be good in exchange for staying as the Hulk. Hulk is very egotistical when it comes to his fighting prowess calling himself the strongest there is and laughs when Hawkeye said he could take him down. He can get along with people very well, but can be easily irritated by others if they think that Hulk is only a monster. Hulk has a trait to call people by nicknames that he comes up with, like calling Thor "Goldie Locks" and Hawkeye "Cupid." Relationships Wasp Wasp is a close friend to Hulk. He now took orders from her in many battles they fought and in their free time. She helps guide him to the right choice. Hawkeye When they first met, he was an enemy to Hulk, but when the Leader unleashed the Gamma Dome, he went to the Hulk for help and gained his trust in a condition if he stays in the Avengers with him. Hulk also defended Hawkeye when he was accused of being a Skrull and stood with him against both Iron Man and Ms. Marvel when they tried to take him into custody. Hulk often lets Hawkeye ride on his back for a long high jump which scares him much to the Hulk's delight. Thing Thing is a frequent fighting rival of Hulk. When Thing and Human Torch visited the mansion to play poker with the other Avengers, Hulk had immediately attacked Thing as if he knew him before. Afterwards, the Hulk attacked Thing again after losing a card game to him, used him as a living weapon to fight the Doombots, and pushed him out of the Quinjet. Captain America Hulk seems to be greatly inspired by the Captain especially after the Super Soldier called him an honorable warrior and would follow his orders without protest. Thor Hulk was at first mad at Thor for thinking that he is a "monster." He then stated that at least S.H.I.E.L.D. and Ross were honest about it. Later he considers Thor a friend after Thor calls him a worthy warrior in Gamma World. Thaddeus Ross General Ross is one of Hulk's greatest enemies. In leading the Hulkbusters, he was so obsessed in capturing or possibly destroy the Hulk over the years whatever means necessary. Ross hates him so much he turned himself into the Red Hulk to destroy Green Hulk's reputation. Abomination Abomination is one of the few who can go toe-to-toe with Hulk. They have known each other for several years. The recruited Abomination as the counterpart to Hulk. Powers and Abilities Hulk has virtually unlimited superhuman strength at his disposal. He is strong enough to match and surpass his teammate Thor in combat, as well as break through the incredibly powerful gravitational influences of the villain Graviton. He is easily able to heft objects like tanks with one hand and use them akin to a baseball bat. This strength also allows him to leap incredible distances. Hulk's strength increases when he is angry, and this is something that has led to the downfall of many villains. Hulk's stength fluxes depending on his emotional state. Hulk can heal even the most serious wounds within seconds. As the Hulk, Banner possesses near-invulnerability toward all types of harm. He has been struck with bullets, laser cannons, powerful magical and technological energy blasts, and falls from great heights with no injury. His durability is greater than that of Thor. Background Hulk is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. A series was actually going to focus on the Hulk called . It was in pre-production but was folded into , which was also in production, along with a series. Joshua Fine, the Director of Animation Development for Marvel Animation, said "It became apparent to us that the creative work that was being done to bring Hulk’s world and his villains to life was too good to relegate to his universe alone, and would be much better suited as part of an full-on Avengers scenario." Gamma Corps producer Ciro Nieli left the cancelled series and came to work on Avengers. http://marvel.toonzone.net/news.php?action=fullnews&id=120 External links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Avengers (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Heroes (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Heroes (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:Heroes (Hulk Vs) Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Hulk Vs Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Christopher Yost Animated Universe